


A Horrible Lesson In Escape

by ShyChangling



Series: Protege Verse [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Other, Strangulation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, forced training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Teach me, wolf. How is this fair? That you with bare teeth ask so much of me? A rabbit. To fight you?Palomo didn't like training. He didn't think it was fair. And he certainly didn't like that Locus used his size too much to teach Palomo the harsh lessons.Locus believes in Malus' power. He just needs the right motivation.
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Charles Palomo
Series: Protege Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Horrible Lesson In Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking my wips and found a short unpublished fic I had done years ago when I first started writing.
> 
> This is um. This was done during a bad day. I don't know if its lighter then my other fics i've posted this month but. well here we are.

Palomo is pushed into the wall. A hand firmly holding him there. Charlie grabs at the arm holding him pinned digging his fingers into it, he curses the fact that he chews his nails. "This isn't fair, Locus! What does this even teach me?" Palomo kicks out a leg at him but only catches air. "Let go."

"You have the power to escape, Malus. You don't give yourself enough credit," Locus holds him still, all he's using is one hand to hold him in place. Disappointing but not surprising. "If you can not escape I am not responsible for the ramification."

Palomo punches into his arm. "Bullshit!" he hisses, he wriggles just enough to lean abit to escape. Only to have Locus' other arm hold his shoulder his place. "Fuck you. This isn't fair!"

Its here things become, strange. Palomo notes the shift. The hand on his shoulder moving to his neck, frightfully gently. Palomo moves as much away as he can, but he is frightened to find out Locus' hand can nearly fit around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you need to escape."

That was uncomfortably vague. The hand on his neck tightens just slightly. "Escape, Charles. Escape or you will regret it." Locus leans closer with a dark whisper.

"I don't like this, I want to stop now," Palomo feels his chest tighten as Locus draws his face to his. Whispering into his ear. "Training does not end until I have you submissed. Or you have escaped."

Palomo takes a hand and smashes it to Locus' face pushing him away. "What does that mean!?" But he feels he knows as Locus trails the hand pinning him in the chest down his stomach as if to tear inside.

Palomo does not hit as hard as he needs, Locus notes. His attack is sloppy, like he doesn't actually want to hurt him. "You aren't taking this seriously enough." Locus tightens his grip around Palomo's neck as the small solder whines. Odd, that seemed to of gotten abit of a reaction out of himself. Focus on the training at hand.

Palomo panics, his breathing lessens and there's a hand much too low. He kicks out, throws a punch. He starts to cry. "Don't, this isn't fair," Palomo repeats it one last time. He's retreating into his mind. He does not want to be at someone's mercy like this.

Locus speaks lowly. "Then escape," he will not let up. He feels his side and tightens just abit more around the neck. He hears Palomo gurgle out words. More pleading. Tedious. But it can not be helped, Palomo is much too far into the mindset that he can get out of something with him by playing weak. It will not work here.

Its not till Palomo's legs give out and he dangles by neck hold that Locus realizes something was amiss. "Palomo?" Locus slowly moves him to the floor. Something was wrong.

Locus leans over him. He can see Palomo is still breathing. But his eyes seem distant, startled. He may of taken it too far. Much like a rabbit if you handle it too roughly it may simply stop. "Palomo speak, you have submitted. We've stopped." He can see he's still crying. 

Palomo doesn't respond. He's retreated too deeply. 

Locus scoops him into his arms. He'll be sure to note this for another time. He hopes no one questions this. If so he will simply state Palomo had overly exerted himself. It is not entirely a lie. No one needs to know exactly what Locus had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I may someday rewrite this but i'm posting it now because.. it actually was a well done piece for something in the start of my writing.


End file.
